pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Training at the O.W.C.A
''This takes place the first day, when Scubadave meet Phineas and discovers Perry's identity. This is a first person experience on what kind of training Major Monogram had put Scubadave through. It starts in the middle of The New Resident from New York. '' "Is there anything we can do to stop you from exposing this agency?" Major Monogram asks. "Expose your agency! I wouldn't dream of it!" I respond. "But since you mention it, I'd like to become an agent here." "WHAT?" responds the Major. "You heard me." I told him. "Well, I guess I can do something." the Major replies. He thought it over. "Since you already know combat, all we need to show you is how to work the gadgets and the procedures, BUT, you will be a sub, called in only when needed." "I GET GADGETS!" I reply excitedly. "You will be put in a highly experimental, possibly dangerous, area where time will be feel the same but will actually feel slower, since we can't raise Phineas and Ferb's suspicion on where you might of gone." they Major said. "All right, when do I start." I ask him. "Right now, good luck." the Major said, pressing a button. I salute him, but he doesn't. Weird. The floor below me starts to desend. "Awesome." I comment. The floor I was standing on empties me onto a vehicle of some sort. Then that vehicle blasts off in some direction. A screen in front of me and Major Monogram's picture comes on. "You will be transported 100 miles up north, hang on tight." the Major says as a windshield comes up. "Wait-" I start to say. Suddenly, the vehicle gained speed in a great burst. I could feel my arms straining to keep on the vehicle. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yell, afraid. Suddenly, the windshield goes down and I stop suddenly. I go flying through the air, and I brace for impact. I didn't come to badly. I was flung into a cushion, then from there I tumbled down, finally coming to a stop. I look around me and see training center full of equipment. A man who seemed to have been waiting came over. "What's your name son?" he asks me. "Scubadave." I reply. "From now on you are to be known as (H)Agent S. The (H) being for human." he says. "There are other human agents here?" I ask him. "Very few." he responded. "Where are they?" I ask him. "Most of them are at the dining hall, getting ready for lunch, are you hungry?" he asks. "Nah, but I'l have something to drink." I respond. I am led into the dining hall. I order some water and sit myself at a random table. The people at the table looked at me. Then they looked away with disinterest. I didn't care in the least bit. Suddenly a teenage male came up to me. He was nerdy looking with his posture and glasses, kinda like Irving. I wonder... "I hope to see you on the training field, me and my mad ninja skills are going to defeat you!" he said and ran off. That conceited idiot I don't even know. I made my way over to the office (not knowing where to go). After I was asked a series of questions, I was given my room number. I stepped outside, I noticed it was kind off cold. Like that time I was in Monticello some time ago. I asked some random dude why it was so cold, he told me that the heater had broken down. I went back to the office to ask for a coat (Yes, it was that cold). They said that they don't give out coats, and that I would have to improvise or just live with it. ''AM I SUPPOSED TO FREEZE!?! ''Next I just went to the training field. There, I saw the conceited idiot. He was wearing a coat "Well, looks like you decided to show up." he said. "By the way, i'm Albert." The sensei arrived and put us all into sparring pairs. Me and Albert were paired together, most likely by mistake, as Albert is taller than me. Albert went into a ninja stance. I decided to use kickboxing.Me and Albert sparred. The match went on for a long time. Me and Albert sparred and kicked and punched. FInally, I used a lunge punch to hit him in the solar plexus (the spot in the middle of his body, between the stomach and chest) as a last effort, using all my available strength to go as fast as possible. Albert fell down due to loss of breath. He probably would have won, but his coat slowed himself while the cold kept me awake. I stuck around until he got up. I couldn't just leave on the ground not knowing if he was alright. I went back to my dorm and awaited my next assignment. Several Hours Later... I trudged through the forest (they let us out). The cold was rapidly sapping my strength. If it weren't for the glucose and caffeine tablets in my survival kit (the mountain hiking backpack on me), I would have collapsed an hour ago. The others must have made it to the destination by now. They were given four hours to complete the course. I, considering my age, was given six. There was still 15 minutes left in my time limit. I kept going for about five minutes. Then I saw the finish location. I rushed to it. Then my knees hit the ground, I was exhausted as much as I hated to admit it. The general came up to me. He was smoking a cigarette. He gave me his hand to help me up. "Son, (cliche General way) the other made it here about two hours ago. I know your just a kid, but you could have done better than that. Now you have to climb that cliff, here's the gear." the General said. I took a wobbly step and nearly fell, I put my hand on him to steady myself and kept going. I started climbing the cliff, I never climbed before, so this took me about a half hour. A the top, Albert and the others were waiting. "Took you long enough." Albert said. He was holding a piece of frozen meat and another comrade was trying to start a fire to cook it. A tent was set up beside them. Albert and the comrades were all depressed and desperate as they couldn't start a fire. I tossed them a cigarette lighter, I took the general's when I pretended to slip and I put my hand on him. "I don't smoke, in fact I hate it, but this should be useful to you." I said as I tossed it to Albert. I went into the tent and fell asleep. The next day, this would be my last, I was given another assignment, also my last. We were put into a simulation diplomats house. It was filled with traps, like trip wires as thick as a human hair. This went by rather smoothly, Albert and the other deactivated the traps. These would have otherwise triggered a stun grenade. We were in the clear. The comrades left, leaving only me and Albert. Albert grabbed my collar, obviously annoyed. He told me how he disliked being outdone by a "kid". Then he tried to attack me when I rolled my eyes. I ducked, I saw it coming, and came back around with a round house. Albert lost his balance when it hit him. Realizing what I have done, I threw myself out the exit and shut the door. Albert hit the trip wire and triggered the stun grenade. There was a bright light and high pitched noise that came out of the building. I waited until my senses returned (it affected me too), and then went inside and dragged out a unconscious Albert. I set him down and checked his pulse. He was ok and breathing so I left him on the ground to the others and left. That was it. I reported to the main hallway and took my ride back home. ''Story continues in ''The New Resident from New York.' Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:POV Story's